Ice to Meet You
Ice to Meet You is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fiftieth case of the season. It is featured as the second case set in the Serpent Summit district of Aurelia. Plot While Silvano and the player patrolled the wilderness of Serpent Summit, their car broke down. Silvano then spotted a small village in the distance and the pair walked to it. When they arrived, however, they found the body of village mayor Pietro Davidov dead in the snow. Dom confirmed that Pietro was first hit over the head before the killer stabbed a long, thin blade into his heart. The duo first questioned marksman Troy Wilbur, mechanic Bethany Cash and wealthy man Nicholas Rivera before hearing that a local woman was celebrating Pietro's death. When the duo arrived at the village square, they found local woman Eden Parker telling people how she was glad Pietro was dead. Eden confessed to the police that Pietro harassed her, following her home and threatening to hurt her if she didn't date him. After dealing with Eden, the pair headed to Pietro's house and suspected toolsman Mitchell Potts. The team then heard that there had been a break-in at Pietro's house. After searching the house and finding evidence that Mitchell was the one who broke in, they arrested Bethany for the murder. Bethany denied all the accusations but she was forced to confess to the murder when Silvano asked her about her defacing the victim's sash. She explained that she believed that the victim didn't deserve to be the mayor of the village. She then explained when the village was having elections, Pietro was running for re-election alongside her. It was when Pietro leaked some risqué images that Bethany sent him during the elections which ruined her chances of becoming Mayor and forcing her to work as a mechanic. She then decided to lash out by stabbing him in the neck with an ice pick, not counting on him bleeding out. Judge Rodriguez then decided that Bethany deserved 25 years in prison for the murder. After Bethany's trial, the team investigated the village again after speaking to Troy about his sister's death. They then tracked down any clues before finding a broken phone, which they sent to Callum, who revealed that the phone belonged to Blanchette. He also revealed that the last person who contacted Blanchette was their own historian Ruth Saunders. Ruth simply said to the player that Blanchette's death was a tragedy and that she would've never expected the death of such a lovely woman. They then visited Troy, promising that his sister's cold case would be solved. Meanwhile, Chief Aleiso asked Lydia to help the player to find a new Mayor to replace the deceased Pietro Davidov. The detectives then found, with help from Bethany, Pietro's reports and elected Eden Parker as the new Mayor of the village. They then decided to look more into the cold case of Blanchette Wilbur. Summary Victim *'Pietro Davidov' (found dead, bleeding in the snow) Murder Weapon *'Ice Pick' Killer *'Bethany Cash' Suspects Profile *The suspect sews *The suspect eats ration biscuits *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a pom-pom Profile *The suspect sews *The suspect eats ration biscuits *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a pom-pom Profile *The suspect sews *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears a pom-pom Profile *The suspect sews *The suspect eats ration biscuits *The suspect takes sleeping pills Profile *The suspect sews *The suspect eats ration biscuits *The suspect takes sleeping pills Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer sews. *The killer eats ration biscuits. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer wears a pom-pom. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Snowy Village. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Pile of Snow, Rifle) *Examine Rifle. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Troy Wilbur) *Talk to Troy Wilbur about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Frozen Lake) *Investigate Frozen Lake. (Clues: Toolbox, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Bethany Cash) *Talk to Bethany Cash about if she knew the victim. *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Faded Papers) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Financial Papers; New Suspect: Nicholas Rivera) *Talk to Nicholas Rivera about if he knew the victim. *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Bloodstained Toque) *Analyze Bloodstained Toque. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer sews) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ration biscuits) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Eden about celebrating the victim's death. (Attribute: Eden sews; New Crime Scene: Warm Living Room) *Investigate Warm Living Room. (Clues: Key, Pickaxe, Pile of Logs) *Examine Pickaxe. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Mitchell Potts) *Talk to Mitchell Potts about if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Mitchell eats ration biscuits) *Examine Pile of Logs. (Result: Ice Pick) *Analyze Ice Pick. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Ice Pick; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills; New Crime Scene: Lonely Street) *Investigate Lonely Street. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Defaced Mayoral Sash) *Analyze Defaced Sash. (12:00:00) *Ask Bethany about the defaced sash. (Attribute: Bethany takes sleeping pills, sews and eats ration biscuits) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Target) *Ask Troy Wilbur about the target he drew of the victim. (Attribute: Troy takes sleeping pills, sews and eats ration biscuits) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Animal Fur Rug. (Clues: Lock Picking Kit, Faded Paper, Torn Photo) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Bank Statements) *Ask Nicholas why the victim denied him payments. (Attribute: Nicholas sews and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Marriage Photo) *Ask Eden about her marriage being broken by the victim. (Attribute: Eden takes sleeping pills and eats ration biscuits) *Examine Lock Picking Kit. (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid. (09:00:00) *Confront Mitchell about breaking in. (Attribute: Mitchell sews and takes sleeping pills) *Investigate Icy Shores. (Clues: Victim's Glasses, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Clues: Bloodied Fuzz) *Analyze Bloodied Fuzz. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pom-pom) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Ice Pick Case) *Analyze Ice Pick Case. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold (2/6). (No stars) Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold (2/6) *Ask Troy Wilbur about his sister's death. *Investigate Snowy Village. (Clue: Pile of Snow) *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Shattered Pieces) *Examine Shattered Pieces. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Ruth Saunders why she last contacted the victim. (Reward: Burger) *Assure Troy that they would look more into the cold case. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Bethany Cash if she knew where the mayor's files were. *Investigate Warm Living Room. (Clue: Locked Cabinet) *Examine Locked Cabinet. (Result: Filing Contents) *Examine Filing Contents. (Result: Mayoral Candidates) *Analyze Mayoral Candidates. (06:00:00) *Elect Eden Parker as the new Mayor. (Reward: Warm Coat) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Serpent Summit